The greatest hero: Midoriya Shizuku
by hikariwhite95
Summary: Midoriya Shizuku a girl with a big dream: to become The Greatest Hero. She have a long way to getting it, but in her dictionary she doesn't have word to give up That's why she must Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA! (Fem!Midoriya x Todoroki) (Cover not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Boku No Hero Academia AU

Fem! Midoriya

Rated: T

Pairings: Fem!Midoriya x Todoroki

This fanfiction pure from the owner and my own imagination

"Convesation"

' _Thought'_

 _Flashback_

 **Other language**

* * *

Chapter 1: I can be a hero!

Midoriya Shizuku, a petite girl with bushy green hair that reach her waist , with the same green eyes and some freckles in her face have a big dream, that is become a hero. But as feel the world against it, so at age four she got disclaimed that she doesn't have a Quirk. For the worse, she's been bullied by her childhood friend name Bakugou Katsuki.

It made her being an anxious person, but never getting her give up for become a hero. She's started to observe a hero and write it on her notebook, it's already reach for the 13th books. She's so determined and trying to apply to U.A, the school that All Might came too, the number one hero and her most favorite hero goes to. He was the one who inspired her to become a hero, even though it come from a video where he was saving a hundred person that get caught on a fire disaster with his strength alone.

Her decisions go to U.A getting her in this situation.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku." Said Bakugou with her latest notebook on his hand.

Deku was her nickname since her childhood days, that name given by Bakugou and means useless or someone who can't do anything.

"Give it back, Kacchan!" said Shizuku while trying to reaching her note book.

But, before she can get it, Bakugou already burn it with his explode quirks and throw it out from the classroom window.

"Why did you do that, Kacchan?!" said Shizuku and tears already pooling on her eyes.

"To told you not getting on my way, I'm a perfectionist after all," said bakugou and put a hand on her shoulder with, "So, don't apply to U.A., you got it, nerd?!"

Shizuku fell so scared, because Bakugou look at her with a menacing eyes and so much pressure coming for him. She knows that Bakugou doesn't like someone getting on his path, especially from a quirkless person like her.

Suddenly, their classroom backdoor opened and reveal their two classmates

"Katsuki, what are you doing with the loser?" ask the one with shoulder length hair.

"Getting hooked up with the loser, huh katsuki?" said the the one with a cropped hair.

"Shut up you two!" said Bakugou, "I'm done here." And started to walk out from the room.

Before he reached the two, he stopped his walk and looking at Shizuku, "Ah, if you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it." Said him, "Why don't you go to the roof and take a dive from there? Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life!"

Shizuku who the one receiving that, clenching her hand so hard while her other classmate laughing at the sentences. She's got herself to look at her childhood friend with a hurting face, tears already down on her face then she grab her bag, running to the front door and get out from there.

' _It's already too much, he's a fool! What if I really take a suicide just because his word?!'_ thought Shizuku while clenching on her front school shirt. It's hurt so much when someone who she considered as her best friend told her to take a suicide just because she wanted to aim her dream.

On her way, she find her journal at the koi pond, "That's not a fish food, that's my notebook," said Shizuku, she take it from there and continue her walk.

' _I wonder, how much time I can take something like this. I feel broken on the inside… nobody ever give me an encouragement,'_ thought Shizuku.

"No! I must not thinking like that!" said Shizuku when she reach at a tunnel, "That's right! Don't worry what other people think! Hold your head up and plunge forward!"

When she want to continue her walk, suddenly a slimey green villain at in front of her, "A villain?!" said Shizuku shakily and started to run, but before she can do it the villain already attacked her.

"Ohh, I've got a cute girl, what a jackpot," said the villain, "Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body, cute girl. It'll only hurt about 45 seconds."

' _I can't breath!'_ thought her while trying to give a punch to the slime villain.

"You can't attack me, because I'm a fluid," said the villain with a mocking tone, "You're really my hero, cute girl."

Shizuku's body were started lose it strength, she feel so suffocating and helpless, ' _Am I going to die?'_ thought her.

Her vision start to turning black and she remembered something from her childhood times.

 _Younger Shizuku running behind young Katsuki, "Kacchan! Wait for me!" said Shizuku._

 _"C'mon Shizuku, you must see this! Before its dark!" said young Katsuki._

 _Suddenly, Shizuku tripped over a branch and falling to the ground, "Ouch!" Moan young Shizuku and Katsuki who heard that stopping his run and look at his best friend._

 _He found Shizuku eyes already pooled with tears while clutching at her bleeding knees, then he come nearing the green-haired girl and crouching at in-front of her._

" _Geez, why are you so clumsy?" said Katsuki while seeing her wounds._

" _I-it's hurt…. Kacchan," said Shizuku with a hiccup._

" _I know, I know," replied Katsuki and then he turning back his body to give his back._

" _C'mon hop in," continue him, "I don't want to get us home late because of this, my mom is so scary you know."_

 _Shizuku hop in on Katsuki back and they started to walk again, "Thank you, Kacchan. You're like my hero," said Shizuku._

" _W-wha-, of course!" replied Katsuki, "Beside, what you should do if I'm not near you? You're so clumsy and will make a disaster anywhere with your clumsiness."_

" _Mou, Kacchan!" said Shizuku with a pout, then a field of flowers come to her vision._

" _There, we already arrive!" said Katsuki proudly and then he lowered the greenete from his back._

" _It's so beautiful, Kacchan!" said shizuku happily._

" _Hehehe… ah! I have one more things for you!" said Katsuki and searching something on his pocket._

 _Not long after that, he found the one he's had searching, a pair of small earrings that look like All Might's tuft, "There it is!" said Katsuki and Shizuku eyes sparkling at this._

" _Whoaaa! That's All Might earrings that sized for children! I heard it so hard to get it!" said Shizuku excitedly._

" _Hold on Shizuku," said Katsuki, "I bought this so we can have a matching object for our friendship! Look I even get my mom to get a hole at my ear for use this!" and give Shizuku his ear to view._

" _L-like we will be best friend forever?" ask Shizuku._

" _Of course! After all, Shizuku can't do anything without me! And I must always protect you from harm, like All Might's protect peoples!" said Katsuki proudly and Shizuku blushing at his words._

" _T-thank you, Kacchan," said Shizuku shyly, "But where I should put them? I'm already have my earrings."_

" _You take off one of earrings and change it to this!" Said Katsuki, "Come on, Shizuku! Look I even already to wear it on my left ear!"_

" _O-okay, I will put it on my right ear," said Shizuku, she's finally take the other pair from Katsuki's waiting hang and use it on her now vacant right ear._

" _With this I'll promise you to always be protect you!" said Katsuki and Shizuku get him a small yes with a red face, "And one more thing, this place it's a secret between us!"_

" _Hmnn!" replied Izuku with an excited nod._

Shizuku don't know want to laugh or crying when she remember that memories, ' _You're a liar, Kacchan,'_ thought Shizuku and getting more and more weakly.

' _I wonder, would he miss me if I'm really gone?'_ thought her again.

"It's all right now, young girl," said someone with a baritone voice.

' _That voice! All Might!'_ shocked Shizuku.

"I am here!" said none other than All Might and started to dodging the villain attacks.

 _ **TEXAS SMASH!**_

The wind pressure made the slime villain losing his grip on Shizuku and scattered, because the lack of oxygen just now Shizuku started to lose her consciousness. Not long after that, All Might collected the villain inside a cola bottle.

He saw Shizuku lying on the ground, so he came near her, but something caught his eyes before he picked her up from the ground. A scorched notebook that lying not that far from her, ' _What's this?.'_ Thought All Might and picking up the book from ground.

All Might's was shocked when he see the content, it's full of observation of the hero and a bit embarrassed that he found out the girl who he just save is his big fan, ' _So much devotion in here, seems like she's been observing hero for a long time,'_ thought All Might while see through the journal.

After he finished, he getting a pen from his pocket and give Shizuku his sign on the blank page. Then, he picked Shizuku from the ground and carry her in princess style, after all women or girl must be treated with care. It's absolutely no for a gentlemen like him to carry a girl like a sand bag, she's wearing a skirt to booth.

* * *

Shizuku didn't know what to say after she regained her consciousness, after the number one hero and her most favorite hero right in-front of her.

"A-all M-might!" shocked her.

' _He looks completely different in person and he's so close!'_ thought Shizuku.

"Don't move to much or you will fall," said All Might.

"Eh?" confuse Shizuku, the she realize that All Might been carrying her, "E-eeh?!"

"All right, all right, I put you down," said All Might and putting her down.

' _Oh yeah, I must get his autograph!'_ thought Shizuku while searching on her notebook.

"If you searching for this, you got it in here," said All Might with her notebook in his hand and he give it to her, as is he can read her mind, "It's already have my autograph."

"T-thank you, Thank you so much!" said Shizuku with a blush and bowing to him.

" **Okay** ," replied All Might, "Well, I need take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!" and he start to stretching his feet.

' _Wait! There are still… things I want to ask,'_ thought Shizuku.

"Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!" said All Might and Shizuku brace herself to get All Might's foot.

When All Might already on the sky, he feel someone grabbing on his feet, "Wait," said All Might with a sweat-drop, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"Young girl, let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!" said All Might but can't do anything harsh to her, "And you're wearing a skirt!"

"K-k-yaa! I'm forgot!" shocked Shizuku with a blush, "I-I c-can't marry anymore, and if I let go I'll die!"

"I have a lot of things that want to be asked you directly!" continue her, her eyes stinging because of the wind pressure.

Her face so hilarious, her mouth wide open and the wind make it widen you can even see inside her mouth clearly. Her eyes is already big and the wind make it bigger plus with tears out from her eyes, All Might will be on his stomach if it's not in a serious situation.

" **Okay, Okay!** " replied All Might, "I get it! So close your eyes and mouth!" and Shizuku do as he told.

 _Chough… Chough,_ All Might started to chough and a little blood getting out from his mouth, ' _ **Shit!**_ _I must hurry!'_ thought All Might.

He pulled Shizuku up with left hand and carrying her on his chest, "Hang your hand on my neck, we will speed up!" said All Might and she do as he order.

When they landed on a top of building, All Might immediately let her go. Shizuku who had once a lifetime experience fly on the sky with her hero shaking like a baby and her hair like a bird nest.

"S-scary," muttered her.

"You've got a gut in there, young girl!" said All Might, "But I have to go now!"

Shizuku snapped at his word as he start to leaving, she quickly get her composure, "W-wait!" siad her quickly.

"Sorry young lady, but I can't-" said All Might, but he stopped after hear her question.

"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero?!" said Shizuku with all her strength, "Can even someone without a Quirk b-be like you?!"

"Without a Quirk?" mutter All Might, but suddenly he feel a pain on his chest, "Oh no! **Holy shit! Goddammit!** " and smoke started out from his body.

"It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, and I'm always being made fun of…" continue Shizuku, not aware of All Might's situation, "But I think saving people is super cool, saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you!"

When Shizuku see a man who look like a skeleton and have a blond hair, she shock to the bone, "UWAHHHH!" scream her.

"Y-y-you're deflating!" shocked Shizuku, "A-re you a fake?!"

"I am All Might," replied him with blood out from his mouth.

"Are you okay, All Might?!" ask Shizuku with a worried tone.

"I'm okay," replied him and take a seat on the cement, "Now that you've seen me like this, young girl. Make sure you don't write it online, even accidentally."

All Might's lifted up his shirt and show Shizuku his wound, of course Shizuku shocked at what she see, "It's an injury I got from an enemy's five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed and I lost my whole stomach, I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the after effects," explain him, "Right now, I can only work as a hero about three hours a day."

"T-that can be…" shocked Shizuku, "Five years ago, was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?"

"You're well-informed," replied All Might, "But a punk like that couldn't defeat me! I will save people a smile! The Symbol of Peace can't be daunted by evil."

"I smile to show the pressure of heroes, and to trick the fear inside me," continue him, "Pro always risking their lives, I can't simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power'."

When Shizuku hear that, her heart like broken into pieces, her hope that she's been holding all this time shattered, "I-I see…" said Shizuku with a small voice.

All Might stand up from his position and starting to walk to the door, "If you want to help others, you can be a police officers. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that's also a fine occupation," said All Might.

"It's not bad to have a dream. But you you also have to consider what realistic, young girl," continue him and go from the rooftop.

* * *

Bakugou and his two other friend walking on alleyway from their school, "Hey, Katsuki, aren't you went a little overboard today?" ask the one with croppy hair.

"Yeah, yeah, even though she's kind of cute," continue the shoulder length one

"It's her fault for getting in my way," replied Bakugou, "And what did you say, Huh, Bastard?!" and he turn over to his friends with an explosions in his hands.

"W-well, it's kind of true," said the shoulder length, "She's kind of popular in our school and maybe can be more popular if she have a Quirk."

"WHATT?! THAT SHITTY USELESS NERD IS JUST A DORK THAT DREAM LIKE A CHILD!" said Bakugou, "AND THAT PISSES ME OFF!"

"O-oi, Bakugou look!" said his friends at the same time while pointing something at behind him.

"An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" said the green slime villain from before.

Bakugou widened his eyes when the villain attacking him, fear confined in his eyes.

Then everything goes…

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 _"I can't simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power'"_

' _This time to face reality and stop dreaming about something impossible,'_ thought Shizuku dejectedly and trying to wipe her tears, ' _You were averting your eyes and choose to not looking at reality.'_

 _ **BOOM**_

She stopped her walk at in front of market street gate, where the people gathering to see at the incident, "Eh? Doesn't this where the explosion earlier was?" said Shizuku and shocked when she saw the villain.

' _Why is that guy in here? Did it get away from All Might?!'_ thought Shizuku panickly, ' _it's all my fault…'_

"Hey that boy already being caught like that for a while, right?" ask one of the spectator.

' _How can he bear that suffocation?!'_ shocked her. Not long after that Shizuku see something unexpected, the said boy was her childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki and his eyes like pleading for help.

"Kacchan!" shout her, and her leg on its own run to him.

"Deku…" said Bakugou.

' _What should I do!?'_ panicked her when she getting closer, suddenly she remember something from her journal and started to throw her bag at the villain, her pencil case were hitting his eyes.

Her effort make an opening and she speed-up to reach her friend, "What the hell are you doing in here, deku?!" ask Bakugaou, "Get out from here! You'll only getting hurt and stop your useless effort!"

"I don't know, my legs moved on their own!" replied Shizuku while trying to make the slime go away from Bakugou, "But, you looked like you were asking for help…"

Something triggered inside All Might when he heard that and that word were the one that change Shizuku fate too. The villain getting impatient at Shizuku, "Don't get in my way!" said the villain and start to attacking her.

"DEKU RUN!" shout Bakugou with fear.

Shizuku's feet were frozen and make her can't move, ' _I-I can't move'_ thought her.

Before the attack reach her, someone already at in-front of her to block it, none other than The Number One Hero, All Might, "I really am pathetic," said All Might.

"All Might…" shocked Shizuku.

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" continue him, "Pro are always risking their lives!"

He gripping on Bakugoou and Shizuku wirst, then he started to charge his power to attack.

 _ **DETROIT SMASH!**_

His attack make the villain gone, fire wiped out and changed the day that shining brightly into rainy day. After that, Shizuku get scolded by the most of heroes while Bakugou getting a praise.

On her way to home, she meet up with Bakugou who as always shouting at her, "I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! GOT IT?!" said him, "I was fine by myself! You're just a Quirkless girl without anything! Don't you think can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! don't look down on me!"

"Yeah, I know, Kacchan," said Shizuku with a forced smile, "I'm not making you owe me anything, it's already time that I face reality."

Bakugou widened his eyes when he look at his expression, but he do nothing to comfort her, "Ck, do what you like, I don't care!" replied him, "AND DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" then he go from there.

' _Why did that fucking nerd make an expression like that?!_ ' Thought Bakugou and he clench his palm.

"Toughness, huh.." said Shizuku, "Just like you, Kacchan."

' _It's just as Kacchan said. It's not like I accomplished anything or changed anything,'_ thought her, ' _But I'm glad. Now I can think of a realistic future…'_

"I AM HERE!" said All Might.

"Whoaa! A-all Might?! Why're you here?" shocked Shizuku, "You were surrounded by reporters until just now.."

"HA HA HA HA! Getting away from them was a piece of cake-" replied All Might, before he can finish his word. He turned back to his original form.

"Young girl, I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there… if you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you," continue him.

"T-that can't be… it was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work and I said all those impertent things even though I'm Quirkless…," said Shizuku timidly.

"That's right," replied All Might, "It was because none other than the timid Quirkless _you_ at the scene that I was able to act."

"Eh?"

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: ' _Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think'"_ When All Might said this, tears already pooling on Shizuku's eyes.

 _"You should probably give it up."_

 _"What the hell you can do, HUH DEKU?! YOU'RE QUIRKLESS!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Shizuku can't hold her tears again, her heart feel so hurt and almost like want to bursting out from her chest. This is her limit, she can't bear it anymore, the emotion that she's been keep from her childhood days finally bursting out.

"That was true for you, wasn't it?" ask All Might.

"Yeah," said Shizuku and she kneeling on the ground

' _The word I want to hear is…'_

All Might see her with his intense blue eyes and said

 _ **You can become a hero.**_

* * *

AN:

Hello guysssss, I'm a new author on this fandom, Nice too meet you :D

First, I hope you guys enjoying this story.

For the pairing, I don't know why but I more like when Izuku with Todoroki than with Katsuki, don't worry I'm not hatting Katsuki.

After all everyone even anime, has its own character.

Sorry for the poor grammar, English is not my mother language and I still on the way to improve it.

Don't forget to give your review on this story

Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Boku No Hero Academia AU

Fem! Midoriya

Rated: T

Pairings: Fem!Midoriya x Todoroki

This fanfiction pure from the owner and my own imagination

"Convesation"

' _Thought'_

 _Flashback_

 **Other language**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to U.A., Shizuku!

Two days later after the slime incident All Might and Shizuku started their training at a an abandoned beach that full with trash, "Hmmm… it's look like you already have some muscle in here," said All Might while examined her body.

Shizuku wear her training clothes, that consists tight sleeveless shirt plus training pants with her favorite red shoes and her waist-long hair has been tied into a messy bun. She's squirming under All Might's stare, "W-well… I've been work out in a way," said her timidly.

' _Her body already athletic in a way, did she take a sport?'_ thought All Might.

"That's good, young girl! This way I'm just must continue on developing you muscles!" said All Might and giving her thumbs up.

"Now, move this fridge!" continue him, while leaning on a fridge.

"W-WHATTTT?!" shocked Shizuku.

"C'mon, young Midoriya. Do you want to be a hero or not?" ask All Might seriously.

"Y-yes! I want!" replied Shizuku.

"So start to move this fridge!" said All Might and sitting down at the top of fridge.

Shizuku gulping at the sight, ' _In the first place, how this situation started?'_ thought her and she remembered the time where all of this started.

" _You're worthy to inherit my power," said All Might._

" _Inherit?" confused Shizuku._

" _HAHAHAHA! What's with that face? it's a suggestion. The real show starts after this," replied All Might when he's near Shizuku, "Listen, young girl, you need to decide whether yes or not to accept my power!" and pointing at her._

" _W-what are you talking about, All Might?" Shizuku more confused at what he said._

" _I'm talking about my power, young girl. The tabloids called it "superhuman strength" and "boost, and I constantly dodged the question during interview with a funny joke, " explain him, "Because the Symbol of Piece, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero."_

" _But young girl, I will tell you're the truth," continued All Might, "My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."_

" _It was passed on to you?" ask Shizuku as she started to mince the info._

" _That's right, and next, it's your turn," Replied All Might._

" _W-wait a minute! It's true that your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries…" mutter Shizuku and that's continue on in a very long way._

" _You always start with denial, huh?" state All Might, "_ _ **Nonsense!**_ _"_

" _W-wha-?!" shocked Shizuku._

" _I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie!" said All Might. "The power to transfer power… That's the Quirk I inherited!"_

" _I was crowned with '_ _ **One For All**_ _'!" he said as his hand started to glowing._

" _ **One For All**_ _..." said Shizuku._

" _That's right. One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart," said All might as the glow vanished and clenching his palm._

" _Why are you giving me something so great?" said Shizuku disbelieving._

" _In the first place, I've been looking for a successor," explain All Might, "And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it. You're just a Quirkless hero fangirl, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!"_

' _It's the first time someone said something like that to me,'_ _thought Shizuku and tears already pooling on her eyes._

" _Never mind! Well, it's all up to you, though. What'll you do?" ask him._

' _He said everything that never be given to me for the first time and tell me his secret to, is there any other reason to turn him down?'_ thought her as she wipe her tears _, 'No, Right?!'_

 _She standing up from her kneeling position and then look at All Might with determination in her eyes, "I'll do it!" said Shizuku._

And that's how she get in this situation, her attempt to move the fridge was futile, it's not even budging from its place, "Why am I dragging trash at the beach park?" mutter her.

"HAHAHAHA! It's because, you know, you're not a proper vessel yet," said All Might and taking a picture of her, "Well, you're lucky that you already have some muscles, if not your training will be more harder than this."

"W-what?!" shocked Shizuku.

"Did you take a sport on your school? Your muscles is like an athlete muscles," ask All Might.

"W-well, I do take some martial arts until now because my mom forced it to me," replied Shizuku, "She said it's just for my self-defense."

"Hmm… It's look like I must thank your mother," said All Might, "Okay, after this I will come to your house."

"E-eh?! Why?!" Shizuku feel she will have a heart attack.

"It's a proper etiquette, what parents that would not be worry if their child going out with some stranger. On the top of that, you're a girl, parents are more strict when it comes to their daughter," explain him.

"But how can you do that?! My mother will freak out if she seen you come," said Shizuku and shuddering at the image.

"Of course, I will come in my true from not my hero form," replied All Might, "Either way! You still need to train your body, why? Because, My Quirk, **One For All** , is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off and the body will explode!"

"The limbs will what?!" Horrified Shizuku when she imagine all of her limbs explode into nothing, "Then… I'm picking up trash in order to train my body?"

" **Yes!** " replied All Might with a thumb up and he walk to the fridge again, "But that's not all, after some research on the internet yesterday. I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years."

"Yeah, I read on that one too," replied Shizuku.

"Heroes this days are all after the showy stuff," said All Might while pressing the fridge, "Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service, even though people call it boring. You can't waver from those roots," his pressure on the fridge make other garbage on the behind blow up and the sun shining on them.

"And this is your first step toward becoming a hero! To clear this beach!" continue him.

"My first step…? Clean this beach?" shocked Shizuku.

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" ask him.

"Yes! Because it's where you went!" said Shizuku excitedly, "So if I'm going to go, It must have to be U.A."

"What a tenancy you have! I like that!" replied All Might, "But I've told you this before, it's not something you can do without a quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is and U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words…"

"I have to complete my training in ten months, to become a perfect vessel," continue Shizuku.

"That's why I'm already make a training regimen for you, 'Aim to Pass: **American Dream Plan** '!" said All Might and giving her the training regimen.

"Can you do it?" ask him, as she look through the regimen.

"Yeah! I can!" said Shizuku.

"As for your schedule, when did you must go to your Martial Art season?" ask All Might.

"Usually, I must go on Monday and Wednesday," replied Shizuku.

"Hmm… If it that the case, in the day you go to the dojo, you can do half of the regimen, why? Because with you go to the dojo is the same as you do work out. And I think physical training that you got from your dojo will help to, I ask once again, can you do it?" said All Might.

"Of course I can! Because I have to work many times harder than anyone else or else I can't do it!" determined Shizuku.

' _This girl have a boundless courage in herself,'_ thought All might.

* * *

Why the Number One Hero must be felt so nervous, because he's not in his hero form? No, that's because he must meet up with his disciple parents for the first time, to both his disciple is a girl, ' _I just hope her parents are not overprotective,'_ thought All Might when they arrived at Shizuku's apartment.

"Mom! I'm home!" said Shizuku when she arrived at the kitchen slash living room, while All Might was waiting near the door.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan!" said Inko and give her daughter a hug, "Why did you full of dirt, Shizu-chan?"

"Emm… about that," said Shizuku nervously, "I want to introduce someone to you."

"Eh? Who?! Not your boyfriend right, Shizu-chan?!" shrieked Inko.

As if that's his cue, All Might's come to the view and he walk to near the mother and daughter duo, "Nice to meet you, Midoriya-san. I'm Yagi Toshinori, I'm a hero who take your daughter as my disciple. About my hero name, I can't tell you, sorry," introduce All Might and he give his hand for a hand shake.

' _Is it his true name?'_ thought Shizuku.

Inko eyeing the man who look like skeleton at in-front of her, he was introduced himself as her daughter mentor, "N-nice to meet you, Yagi-san. I'm Midoriya Inko, mother of Midoriya Shizuku," replied her nervously.

"I'm going to take a bath," said Shizuku suddenly.

"Okay, Shizu-chan," replied Inko, when her daughter out of the sight she let out a sigh.

"Why don't we have a chat with a cup of tea?" ask Inko.

"That would be nice, Madam," replied All Might or Toshinori for now and walk to the dinning table that near the kitchen.

Inko let out a small chuckle at his reply, "You can call me, Inko, Yagi-san. Madam is to much for me," she said while brewing teas for the two of them.

"Then, you can call me, Toshinori too, Inko-san," said Toshinori and they become silent again.

When inko finished brewing the teas, she brought it to the dinning table. She put a cup at Toshinori and the take a seat across him, so they can talk face-to-face, "I-if I'm not wrong, you want to take my daughter as your disciple. You already know, s-she's Q-quirkless, right?" ask her nervously.

"Yes, I know the fact, that your daughter is Quirkless," replied Toshinori.

"S-so, why?" asked Inko again.

"My reason was, because your daughter had a heart like a pro hero should, she never wavering to help the others that in need. That's why I choose her to become my disciple, her determination and courage to not giving up is what make me consider too," explain Toshinori while looked at Inko in eyes.

Tear started to pooling on Inko's eyes when she heard this, never been someone have a deep confidence on her daughter even herself doesn't have that much as this man, "B-but h-how can she become a hero when she doesn't have a Quirk?" ask Inko.

"I know she can, because to become a hero it's not just about a Quirk, the most important is where do your heart is. I bet she will become a great hero in the future," replied Toshinori, "You can keep on my words."

"T-thank you, Toshinori-san! T-thank you so much f-for believing in my daughter!" wailed inko, her tears already out like a waterworks.

Shizuku who hear all of that from behind the wall, crying out from her eyes and she must close her mouth with her hand so her cry wasn't heard by the two of them, ' _Thank you so much, All Might,'_ thought Shizuku.

After she calming down, she choose to do to what she supposed to do, taking a bath. Meanwhile, Toshinori let out a relieved sigh when he can make Shizuku mother's calmed down and then something on the corner near TV were caught on his eyes.

"Those trophies and medals, belong to who?" ask Toshinori curiously, if he not wrong to count it has more than 10 trophies and medals in those shelve.

"A-ah, some belong to me when I was in school I got Aikido, and winning some of the competition. But mostly it's Shizu-chan's," replied Inko proudly.

"What?!" shocked Toshinori.

"Ara, did she not tell you, that she can do Karate, Judo, Aikido and Wushu?" said Inko, "Though, she already stopping at Judo when she at her second grade in junior high school and I thought her a little bit for Aikido."

Toshinori trying to digest what he just got from Inko, he can't believe it! His student is a prodigy in martial arts and she doesn't even bother to tell him about that!

"Oh no! it's time to make dinner!" shrieked Inko when she look at the clock.

"Ah, in that case it's better If I go to my home now," said Toshinori and started to stand up from his chair.

"D-don't worry, Toshinori-san. You can stay for dinner, beside Shizu-chan will confuse if you suddenly going home when she out from her bath," said Inko.

"But, I don't want to inter-" said Toshinori, but being cut off by Inko before he can finished it.

"You're not interrupted anything, Toshinori-san. I bet Shizu-chan will be happy too if her mentor can have a dinner with her," said Inko with a smile and making Toshinori back to his chair.

When Shizuku back from her bath, her mother told her that The Number One Hero, All Might or Yagi Toshinori for now will have a dinner with them and she actually gleaming at the news. That night three of them happily munched the dinner while chattering with each other.

* * *

As the season change, their training progressing in a good way, the half of the beach already cleared so they can use that part for training and people started to come to the beach again. Sometimes, Shizuku bring something to eat or drink for the both of them, either it made by from her mother or herself.

As the month of test nearing, the result of her training started to visible, her muscles started to packed nicely even though she still small and petite, even her master in dojo notice it and once said it out loud, she even taller by two centimeters from 156cm to 158cm and grow in a rather feminine part.

For All Might, he learn a lot of new things about his student, like she doesn't remember her father to well because he never with her for almost all of her life, for what she remember about her father is he can breathe fire from his mouth. The other things he knew, she being bullied by her childhood friend name Bakugou Katsuki or often she called Kacchan, as he remembered as the one who getting caught on the slime incident and that's the reason why her mother getting her to martial arts. So she can defense her-self when she got into a dire situation with her bully.

And one more thing that he learnt, something private about woman…

It's when their seventh month for training, one day Shizuku suddenly collapsed on the ground while clutching on her stomach and she bleeding on her pants. Hurriedly, All Might brought her into the nearest hospital to help her. The doctor make a small laugh when she knew the problem was, " _You're daughter is just shy to say it to you, after all it's a girl thing,"_ and realization dawn upon him, how can be he forgot about the reproduction lesson that he got from school, Shizuku is a healthy young woman and of course she has her usual cycle every month. That's why once a month, for a week she looked paler and getting tired faster than usual.

As an apology, he insists her to take a break for two days, but her reply was shocked him to the bone, " _Because I have to work a lot than other people or I won't be able to catch up. I want to become The Greatest Hero, like you!"_ and her expression that full of determination also hope taking his breath away.

Then in the morning of exam day, All Might were shocked beyond believe, because he found his pupil were screaming her lungs out while standing on the top of the junk glistening in sweat with her usual her sports bra and training pant.

He even more shocked when he see the result, the beach were so clean, not even have a speck of dust leaving, ' _She's finished her training on the last minute, more than perfect!'_ thought All Might.

" **Oh my… oh my… goodness!** " said him and transform into his hero form.

Before Shiziku meet the sand, All Might already catch her in princess style, "All Might, I did it…" said her tiredly.

"Yeah, you really surprised me!" said All Might and put her down on the sand, "Here, take a look," he give her a picture on his phone.

It was her picture ten months ago, crying like a baby with her slight toned body, as today she have a pack of nice muscles but still maintain her girly figure. She's already become a suitable vessel for All Might's power!

"I feel like I'm cheating… you did all this for me…," said Shizuku in tears.

' _What're you saying after all this time, it was your own hard work,'_ thought All Might and plucking out a strand of his hair.

"This is something I was once told: 'Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you're given because you are recognized are different in essence,'" said him, "Take that to heat, young girl. This is the power that you earned because your own effort."

"And now, eat this!" said All Might suddenly.

"Eh?"

* * *

Shizuku were nervous when she entered U.A., finally the time has come! Even though she feel like want to puking when she remembered how All Might give her his power.

 _"Eat this," Command All Might and give her a strand of his hair._

To be unknown to her, she was grabbing attention from other people, because they thought she was a cute girl, and this irked someone so much.

"Out of my way, Deku!" said a familiar voice.

She look at the source and see her childhood friend, "Kacchan!" said Shizuku.

"Don't stand in-front of me, I'll kill you," said a pissed Bakugou.

"M-morning! L-et's do our best, K-kacchan," stutter Shizuku.

"I don't need a luck from a nerd like you!" shout him and leaving her alone.

The attention were shifting to Bakugou because the slime incident, ' _Whoaa.. Kacchan is so famous,'_ thought her, ' _But ever since that day, he didn't do anything to me… No! No! this is not time for thinking something like that! I need to focus! This is my first step to become…'_ but she slipped on her own leg.

Shizuku close her eyes for the impact, but it never come, otherwise she was floating!

"Are you alright?" ask someone and she touch the ground with her feet, "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be a bad luck if you fell, right?"

"Y-yeah, t-thank you for h-helping me there," replied Shizuku with a blush.

"Kyaa! You're so cute!" squeal the brown haired girl, "Let's do our best, ne! so we can getting into here! See ya!" and she continue her walk.

The examinee were gathered in a hall to receiving information for the exam, what they should do, their place for battle and the requirement. Shizuku can't get her fangirl habit down when it come to a hero, it's even getting scolded by her fellow examinee. After present mic give them time to change clothes, they immediately heading to their own place to the exam.

Shizuku so nervous that she can't even think now, then she saw the brown haired girl that save her at the entrance, ' _So we got on the same place!'_ thought Shizuku and she let out a relieve sight, ' _I must do my best! I don't want All Might's effort to train me for ten months get wasted!'_

The others was looking at her like someone weird some of them even said, " _What's with that girl, she's cute but so jumpy. In the morning she like that too."_ Or something like _"Is she really taking this exam seriously?"_

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights!" said present mic, "Run! Run!"

On that cue, the others already leaving her on the last place, ' _I'm getting late on the start'_ thought her and she begin to run.

Because of her late start, her chance to getting a point is almost to zero either the robot already attacked by someone or someone getting her prey faster, Shizuku can't think straight at all! She run like a headless chicken and tears already pooling on her eyes. She must get a point! Even though just one point!

Suddenly, the zero point robot is out, it's not like what Shizuku or other examinee expect. The zero point robot is a monstrous gigantic green robot and that make the examinees run for their live, ' _No! please not in here!'_ thought her while dealing with her panic attack.

Her leg getting stuck and wobbly, Shizuku feels like her breath is taken over by the gigantic robot, she can't move at all. Then, she heard someone getting hurt and stuck under the rubbles, it was the nice brown haired girl who saved earlier this morning her for the worst, the zero point robot getting closer to her and going to crush the girl in a matter of second.

On that moment, Shizuku's leg moved on its own to run and save the brown haired girl, she tried to activate All Might's Quirk and leap through the sky in a high speed. She just remembered what All Might said to her.

" _Squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart-!"_

 _ **SMASH!**_

The robot was crumble when receiving her punch.

Shizuku feel an immense pain from her right arm and both of her legs, and shocked when she see her right arm is red and marred like an arm that doesn't have bone same with her leg too, not any better she falling from the sky with a fast speed.

' _I must do something before I touch the ground and die! What should I do in this one minute for getting point and save my self!'_ thought Shizuku and getting nearer to the ground, ' _I'm sorry All Might, I think I can't get into here,"_ as she readied her left arm to punching the ground and saving herself, but before she do that she feel someone touch her head and she's floating.

Shizuku's vision getting blurry when she arrived at the ground safely, ' _She's save me again, but I'm glad she's alright now…'_ thought her and she's get eaten by the darkness.

* * *

It's been one week after the exam and Shizuku felt like half of her soul leaving her body, suddenly her mom bragging to the kitchen when she was in a deep thought, "Sh-sh-sh-shizuku! It's came! The letter from U.A!" said Inko nervously.

Immediately she grab it from her mother hand and bring the letter to her room, when she arrived on her table she opened the letter and saw a letter and a hologram device on the inside. She put the device on her table and it's lit up, Shizuku was shocked when she saw All Might face in there.

"That's something I forgot to tell you. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A.," said All might, "As for your result, even though you passed the written exam with flying colors, you got zero points on the practical exam. Of course, that means you didn't pass."

' _I know that, I knew that, but…'_ thought Shizuku and clenching her hand on her pant, ' _it's so frustrating!'_ she felt like want to cry.

"If that was all there was to it," continue him, "First, take a look at this video!"

On the TV screen there was the brown haired girl that Shizuku save on the exam.

 **"** _ **Um, did you know a girl with green bushy curly hair that reach her waist and she got freckles on her face too. Do you know who I'm talking about? Um… and she's cute too," said the girl to Present Mic.**_

" _ **Is it possible to give her some of my points?" continue her, "Because she save my live! and I thought maybe she was still at zero points, because accidentally I heard her say 'if I can just get one point' before she lose her consciousness. Because of me she, can't get her point too!"**_

" _ **Please! Please! Please!" plead the girl.**_

"The entrance exam the other day was not grade only on villain points!" said All might, "How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call it a lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that required risking one's life to put that lip service into practice!"

"Rescue points!" announce him, "And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we look at U.A.! Midoriya Shizuku- sixty points and Uraraka Ochaco – forty five points!"

At this point Shizuku already crying a lot, after all she never thought of this. It's really a miracle to her.

"Come, Young Midoriya. This is you hero academia!"

* * *

AN:

Chapter 2 come and here for my update schedule, I'll try to update at least once a month if possible twice a month or faster than this.

Honestly, I can't wait to write a TodoDeku moment, and I'll try to add some of KatsuDeku moment too.

Well see you next time, don't forget for giving a review :D

And thank you for favorites and follow this story :D

 **Review corner:**

 **Nathan19bane:** Oh, of course~~ there would be some of love triangle~~~ and for my assassination classroom fic, I still continue it. I will finish it actually, don't worry about it even though it need a long time for me to write it because of some writer block. I will still finish it, I don't want to make my readers disappointed.

 **LadyPinkyofJapan8181:** Uhmm.. show what?

 **Sionorasa:** I'm updating now ~~ my mother language is Indonesia, and for Katsuki crush is just as you said a frustrating crush, sometimes boys have too much pride. About KatsuDeku moment I'll make some but not as much as TodoDeku moment.

 **Guest 1:** Hahahahak, thank you for your compliment. Well I think Shizuku fit her well and you still can the Deku nickname. (ps: please give yourself a name)

 **Sandovalr77:** thank you :)

 **Curlystruggle:** yeah, definitely need a beta reader. I still working on my English, even though so many times I editing the story, because sometimes I'm still confuse with the grammar and kind of forgot some vocabulary. It's been a long time I write story in English, I'm getting rusty I think.


	3. Valentine special

Boku No Hero Academia AU

Fem! Midoriya

Rated: T

Pairings: Fem!Midoriya x Todoroki

This fanfiction pure from the owner and my own imagination

"Convesation"

' _Thought'_

 _Flashback_

 **Other language**

* * *

Omake: Valentine day special

 **Time: Before U.A.**

 **SHIZUKU**

For Shizuku Valentine day was an important day, but at the same time is a wasted day. She have to admit that, she actually have a long unrequited crush for her fiery childhood friend, Bakugao Katsuki. It's hard to admit it when Shizuku's crush is indirectly reject her because she was a _Quirkless_ girl. It hurts, but what she can do for her feelings?

So, every year she will make a chocolate, a mint dark chocolate, Bakugou's favorite and on the morning at valentine day, she will put it on his shoe place and wait on the rooftop until the time for her usual time to come to school. After all, if Bakugou know that chocolate is from Shizuku, he immediately will throw it to the trash can or explode it right before her face.

And she don't have any heart to see that hurtful sight, at least with this plan, Bakugou will eat the chocolate.

 **TODOROKI**

Valentine day never have any mean for Todoroki ever since his mother despise him, for his left side being awfully similar to his father, Endavour. Usually her mother will make his favorite chocolate every year, mint dark chocolate, he really likes cold food and mint is giving off a cold feeling on your tongue.

At his school life from elementary to junior high school, girls always flocking over him and on the valentine day his shoe place will full of chocolate. He really doesn't give a care to that, but at least he still a gentlemen, not wanting to hurt a girl feeling and effort. So, he will bring all the chocolate home and he will give it to his brothers or sister. Maybe put some on his father office to if he ever want to do that.

Todoroki never received any mint dark chocolate for all those years.

* * *

 **Time: U.A.**

 **SHIZUKU**

Shizuku never believe the day that she will stop to give a mint dark chocolate to Kacchan or getting move on her long time unrequited crush. Her feelings for Kacchan start to change as the time goes on U.A. she must getting on her goal to become The Greatest Hero and with the whole fiasco with the villain is not helping too.

The main reason she stop, because she realize that her heart already change, her silly crush with Kacchan is already ended and before she know it her heart is already stolen by a certain dual-haired boy. Not that she can admit it, she's afraid to said it, but her feeling more and more deeper as the time come.

So one day, she braced herself to ask him on their usual hang out day.

"Todoroki-kun!" said Shizuku.

Todoroki who heard this, stop reading at the book that on his hand and look at the small girl "Hm? What's wrong, Midoriya?" replied Todoroki.

"Uumm… I'm just curious, well…" said Midoriya nervously and make Todoroki raised an eyebrow, but he patiently waiting for her answer.

"Valentine day is already nearing, I'm… just curious what kind of chocolate you like? It's just… I want to give something to you, my best-friend," finally said Shizuku.

"Doesn't Bakugou is your best friend?" ask Todoroki again.

"Well… with Kacchan, it's like life-long friend that I know since forever, but with our tantrum and problem with each other, plus we just mended our relationship recently, I don't know if I can say that he my best friend or not," replied Shizuku, "You on other hand, already know what's going on with me and always by my side all of time."

Todoroki stay silent for a while and he look straight at her eyes, this make her heart beating faster, "I'm happy that you consider me as your best friend, I thought it's just only me. And my favorite is mint dark chocolate," said Todoroki with a soft smile.

"I will do my best, to make it," replied Shizuku with the same smile.

She never thought the two of them have the same favorite, but this time is different, she doesn't have to be afraid of her chocolate being rejected.

 **TODOROKI**

Midoriya Shizuku, the girl who change his world, at first he thought she just a rival that will get on his way to become a hero that way better than his father. But, how wrong he was, she's breaking his thick wall like a tornado and make him use his left side that he swore that will never use on battle. for the first time, his world widen and he never felt this free.

By the time goes on, he started to make friends with 1-A students, but to Todoroki the green haired girl is still the one that he ever consider as his best friend, well now he have Yaoyorozu and Iida too as his best friend. But her place is never can be replaced on his heart, because she have a special place in there.

Todoroki don't know when his heart started to beat faster Shizuku's near him and it even getting faster as he saw her bright smile. When he tell his problem to Iida, the boy just said to do a medical check-up on hospital, but he feels that's not the problem. So, he come to Yaoyorozu and make him shocked at her answer.

"You're not sick, but it's a whole new feeling for you and it's a wonderful feeling," said Yaoyorozu with a red face.

"New feeling?" ask Todoroki to make sure.

"Yes, you must realize it on your own if not it would be a waste," said her and leaving him alone on the 1-A dorm longue.

He started to realized it now, it's a feeling for liking someone, but it's kind of different too.

At the valentine day he got a chocolate from Shizuku and on that day he felt his heart want to burst out from his chest, his face getting hotter too. When he see her smile, he realized, he like – no he already falling in love with Midoriya Shizuku, his savior and best friend.

And for the first time in a long time Todoroki got his favorite chocolate, mint dark chocolate.

* * *

 **Time: After U.A.**

"Shouto, happy valentine day," said Shizuku with a big smile and give her fiancée his favorite chocolate.

"Happy Valentine day too, Shizuku," replied Todoroki and give her a hug, then he eat the chocolate. When Todoroki saw his excited fiancée face, he can't help but to get her closer to him and give her a deep kiss.

When they have to take a breath, they stop the kiss and look at each other, "Mint dark chocolate, my favorite," said Todoroki and licking on the chocolate that left on the edge of Shizuku's mouth.

Shizuku is getting more redder at the action, she never getting used for this, Todoroki let out a chuckle at a cute face that his fiancée made and he put his forehead on her, "I love you," said Todoroki.

"I love you too," replied Shizuku.

* * *

 **AN: Hello my lovely readers, this is my valentine special for you guys. Hope you like it :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Boku No Hero Academia AU

Fem! Midoriya

Rated: T

Pairings: Fem!Midoriya x Todoroki

This fanfiction pure from the owner and my own imagination

"Convesation"

' _Thought'_

 _Flashback_

Other language

* * *

Chapter 3 : Am I Going To Be Expelled?!

April has come and it's finally time for shizuku to come to UA, her dream school. Part of her still didn't believe it, but... she's still must do her best!

"Shizu-chan..." called her mother.

"Yes mom?" Replied shizuku.

"Do your best! And you're so cute in UA uniform!" Said Inko and come to hug Shizuku.

"T-thank you mom," replied Shizuku and her checks become red, "I need to go now! Bye mom!"

"Yes, iterashai," said Inko while looking and her daughter back.

 _'She's really grown up now... Hisashi, I really hope you can see this,'_ thought Inko.

* * *

In the journey to UA, Shizuku think about what All Might told her on the night after she get her acceptance letter.

On the beach

 _"Congrats on your acceptance," said All Might with a smile and he give a pat on shizuku head._

 _"T-thank you very much!" Replied shizuku with a blush on her cheecks._

 _"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my conmection to you. You're the type that would think that's cheating, right?" Said All Might._

 _"Y-yes, t-thank you for your concern," replied shizuku._

 _" but I was suprised that you come to UA, in the first place your agency is already placed in roponggi-" said shizuku and she's start to fangirling._

 _"Please stop that," said all migt with a face palm, and make shizuku stopped._

 _" I just happened to be offered a job from UA when I was searching for a sucessor," continue him._

 _'I see, he was originally planning on choosinh one of the students...' thought shizuku and looking at her arm 'with more amazing quirk and more suitable for one for all.'_

 _Shizuku become sullen after her thought and she said, " My body brome with one kick and one inch of One for all... I can't control it at all."_

 _"That can't be helped," replied all might, "it's like if you asked a person who suddenly grew tail to do a trick, they wouldn't be able to control it."_

 _"Wait... did you know that would happen?!" Shocked shizuku, "and you didn't told me about it?!"_

 _"Sorry, sorry... I kind of forgot and there wasn't any time to told you too," replied all might guiltily._

 _"But, it turn out all right," continue him._

 _"Eh?" Confused shizuku._

 _"Right now, you either at a hunderd percent or zero. But once you can control it you'll be able to adjust to what your body can handle," explain all might._

 _"Control?!" Replied shizuku excitedly._

 _" the more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move freely," said all might and goes to his muscle from, "like this."_

And on the inside Shizuku determined to reach that stage, _'one day, I'll be able to control it at 100% maybe more,'_ thought her while running behind all might because he's getting caught by visitor.

* * *

And now she already at in front of 1-A giant door.

'Yosh! I can do it!' Thought Shizuku and open the door.

At first, she really hope will not in the same class with bakugou or the scary boy with glasses that she met at the exam. But, that hope already vanished when she opened the door and saw them arguing on something.

 _'NOOOOOOO,'_ thought shizuku and crying on the inside, _'so... the scary boy in glasses is Iida Tenya from soumei private school, i do hope can get along with him... and for kaachan..'_

Shizuku didn't realise the class stare ather when she lost in thought, and Iida already come to her place.

"Good morning!" Said iida and make shizuku back to reality.

"G-good morning," replied shizuku.

"Why are you just standing in here? And my name is-" said iida, but shizuku already cut him off before he finished.

"A-ah, I just lost in thought and I already heard your name it's Iida Tenya, right?" Replied shizuku,

"M-my name is Midoriya Shizuku, n-nice to meet you Iida-kun," continue her with a bow.

And their conversation continue, iida and shizuku talk about the entrance exam. Not long after that, the girl that shizuku save on the exam come too and her name is uraraka ochacho.

On the slideness, the class just staring at them, especially bakugou and his mind reminded on what happened on the last day they're at middle school.

 _On the hidden alley in their middle school backyard_

 _Bakugou, suddenly grab shizuku hand and drag her to the hidden alley in their middle school side. He push her to the wall, put both of his hand on the both sides of shizuku's head to lock her, and near his face to the said girl._

 _Shizuku who received the treatment, trembling and close her eyes when bakugou face come to near her._

 _"Deku, what dirty tricks did you use to get in,huh?!" Yell bakugou._

 _"The first student from his school to go to UA' my future plan has already been torn to pieces! I told you to go somewhere else!" Continue him._

 _Suddenly, shizuku opened her eyes and look straight to her childhood friend eyes. This make bakugou shocked and pull backward his head for a few inch._

 _"Kacchan, someone told me... "you can become a hero" that it was because of my own effort," said shizuku._

 _"T-that's why..." determined shizuku, "I'm going!"_

 _"You dare to defy me, huh?" Said bakugou with a sadistic smirk, make shizuku close her eyes and quivering under his gaze._

 _Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips in her lips. She shocked and opened her eyes that bakugou already stole her first kiss right now._

 _Shizuku struggle to push bakugou so that he release his kiss, but he grab both of shizuku's hands and lock it on the wall. He make the kiss more deeper than before._

 _Shizuku still struggling and on the last resort she bit bakugou's lips. Bakugou stopped, on the momentum shizuku relaese her hand from bakugou's hold and push him away from her._

 _Shizuku try to grasp air and bakugou just stay in his place to see shizuku puffy eyes with red face and a swollen lips._

 _"Why did you do that?!" Yelled shizuku._

 _Bakugou put his hand on pocket and said, "that's what you get when you messed with me," with a smirk then he go for there, ignoring shizuku's cry._

 _His face suddenly become darker and he clench his palm on the pouch that always been on his pocket._

Bakugou finally snapped back and still look at shizuku who now embarassed because of uraraka.

 _'Something's definitely up,'_ thought bakugou.

Meanwhile, the class didn't realize that someone with yellow sleeping bag come.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends," said someone suddenly, make the others shocked.

"This is hero course," said that person.

"S-something's here?!"

The tired person finally stand up and opened his sleeping bag, "okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet," said that person.

"Now you three, go back to your seat," said that person with menancing eyes, make iida, uraraka and shizuku shivering and hurriedly to their seat.

Shizuku's seat is on behind bakugou, when she walked to her seat, she really can't look at bakugou on the eyes because the incident they get on the last day in their middle school day.

 _'Why I must get the seat on behind him?'_ Crying shizuku on the inside and her thought come to the person that still standing on their classroom door.

 _'is he a pro-hero? But... i never see a hero look that worn out,_ ' thought shizuku.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, and my name is aizawa shota. Nice to meet you," said aizawa with his usual lazy voice.

 _'Homeroom teacher?!'_ Shocked the class.

Then he pulled out UA training costume from his sleeping bag, and said, "it's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

* * *

"A quirk assessment test?!" Shocked the class. They're already at the school field right now.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Asked uraraka.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisure events," replied aizawa, "UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school tradition are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

"You kids have been doing these since junior high too, right?" Continue him and show them the list on his phone screen.

"Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In your junior high, what was your best result for the softwball throw?" Asked aizawa.

"67 meters," replied bakugou.

"Then, try doing it with your quirk," command aizawa.

"You can do whatever you want as long as yoh stay in the circle. Hurry up give it all you've got." Commnd aizawa again.

"Then, well..." said bakugou, and he start to stretching his hand.

"Die!" Shout bakugou while he add his explosion and throw the ball up to the sky.

 _'Die..?'_ Thought shizuku.

"Know your own maximum first," said aizawa.

And bakugou score is 705,2 m

The class shocked at the score and starting to cheering.

"It looks fun", huh?" Said aizawa, "you have three years to become a hero, will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

The suddenly he give them a dark smirk, "all right, whoever comes in the last place in all eight test will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion"

 _'I don't have any control yet on one for all, what should i do?! And I can't afford to be expeled too!'_ Panicked shizuku

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to UA's hero course!"

The test finally started and the score Midoriya get is...

Then it's finally time for the ball throw, "it doesn't look good if she continues like this," said iida.

"Huh? Of course not. She's a quirkless small fry, you know," replied bakugou.

"Quirkless?!" Shocked iida, "are you not aware of what she did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?" Confused bakugou.

 _'It's about time, huh?'_ Thought aizawa.

Shizuku who stay silent finally moved and ready to throw the ball, _'I absolutely will become a hero!'_ Thougt shizuku and focusing one for all in her right hand.

But nothing happened after that, it make shizuku shocked.

"I was definitely trying to use it, just now..." shocked shizuku.

"I erased you quirk," said aizawa with his quirk activated, "that entrance exam was definitely not rational enogh. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my quirk?" Said shizuku and finally she come to realization who is her homeroom teacher.

"That googles! I see you're the erasure hero: eraser head!" Continue her.

"From what I can tell, you can't control you quirk, right? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"T-that's not my intention!" Replied shizuku.

Then eraser walk to shizuku place and said, " whatever you intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do, even though you have the same reckless valor as a certain hero, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person."

"Midoriya shizuku, with your power you can't become a hero," continue him, and deactive his quirk.

The class shocked after hear their teacher blunt words to the small greenete.

"I've returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw," said aizawa, "hurry up and get it over with."

After stay silent for a while, shizuku finally move her hand to throw the ball.

 _'I still can't control this power! But I must always do give my best, because as just aizawa sensei if this things continues, I can't become a hero! That's why I have to work a lot harder than other people!'_ Thought shizuku.

She focusing on the last minute moment, before the ball leave her hand she focusing her power on tip of her pointer finger and relase it in the last moment. Finally, her ball flying high to the sky.

 _'It doesn't hurt as much as before...'_ thought shizuku.

And her score is 705,3.

"Sensei, I still can move," said Shizuku and clenching her palm.

The pain on her finger so intense, making her to bite her lips. But she know, she must do to prove that she can be a hero.

"This kid... " mutter Aizawa and his smirk widened.

 _'She more than I expected to be,'_ Thought Aizawa.

"What is the meanung of this?Deku, you bastard! You're fooling me!" shout bakugou and activated his quirk to get her.

Before Bakugou can reach Shizuku, a clothes getting him stucked, "what the hell is this?! It's so hard!" said Bakugou.

"of course it's hard, this scarf made of special alloy that can help me to catch a villain," said aizawa shouta, "and don't get me use my quirk so often, I have a dry eyes!"

Aizawa Shouta, hero name: Eraserhead, quirk: erase someone quirk with his eyes at limited time.

Shizuku use this chance to back to her classmates, "are you okay, shizu-chan?" ask uraraka.

"you're so splendid just now, but your finger is so swollen," said Iida worriedly.

"Todoroki, can you icing Midoriya finger? It's to numb the pain," said aizawa suddenly, "after all we still get some test left."

Well, even tho aizawa a fair person with score he's not a heartless person who make a girl bare the pain until all of this finished.

"Yes, sensei," replied Todoroki and he walked to Shizuku's place.

"give me your injured hand," said him and Shizuku nervously do as he said.

Todoroki was beyond shocked when he see how swollen her finger is, _'I think it's broken too, how can she move with something like this,'_ Thought him and carefully started icing shizuku's pointer finger.

shizuku hissed when her finger contacted with todoroki's hand, but not long after that she feelt cold and nice around her injured finger.

"done," said Todoroki and Shizuku see her injured finger layered in thin ice.

"I make it thinner so you don't have any problem to move your other finger, when the test done come to me to melted that ice," continue him

"t-thank you," said Shizuku shyly.

"I'm just doing what sensei told me to do," replied him and he go from there.

After that, they continue the test

Sit up, sitting toe touch, and long-distance run

"Okay, i'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test," said aizawa, "it's a wasteof time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

And he show them the result on hologram minitor.

Shizuku opened her eyes to see the result, and make finally can take a breath when she saw her name on rank 14/ 15.

And on the last rank is mineta minoru.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," said aizawa and make the class stunned, "it was rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

"What?!" Shocked the class

"I'm not being expelled!" Said mineta with a happy tears.

"Of course that was a lie, it should've been obivious if you just thought it through," state yaoyorozu.

"With that, we're done. There are handouts with the curiculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back look over them," said aizawa.

"Midoriya," called aizawa and give her a permission letter to infirmary, "go get the old lady fix you in the nurse's office and prepare your self with tomorrow activity."

Then he go from there.

When aizawa out from their line sight, the students start to walk back to their classroom and todoroki come to shizuku's side.

"Midoriya," called todoroki.

"Y-yes, t-todoroki-san?" Replied shizuku.

"Your finger, I must melt the ice so you can get the treatment," said todoroki.

"A-ah, i forgot about that," replied her sephisly and give her injured finger to todoroki.

Todoroki's left hand touch the ice on shizuku injured finger and then the ice starting to melt.

 _'Heat? Did he have two quirks?!'_ Thought midoriya.

"Done," said todoroki after finished melt the ice.

"T-thank you, T-todoroki-san," said shizuku and she started to feel the pain again.

"Don't call me with -san, I'm not that old," said todoroki flatly, "you better go the nurse office now."

"Y-yes, once again thank you, Todoroki-kun," said shizuku with a grin and go to the nurse office.

Todoroki who saw midoriya smiled, stunned a bit well because the said girl for what he saw today is always so jumpy and anxious so it's really rare to see her be confident like that. Then he continue his walk to the class room.

Well, that the start of their changing relationship.

* * *

On way back to home, shizuku felt so tired after receiving treatment from recovery girl and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I-ida-kun," said shizuku.

"Is your finger healed?" Asked iida.

"Y-yes, thanks to recovery girl," and showed him her finger with band aid, "y-you want to go to station with me?"

"Yes! That would be a honor," replied iida and the start to walk again.

'I thought iida-kun was scary, but he's just earnest,' thought shizuku.

And not long after that, someone called them, "heyy! You twoo!" Called someone from behind.

"Going to the station?" Said none other than uraraka, "wait for me!"

And she run to catching up with them.

"Uraraka-san?!" Said shizuku.

"You're the infinity girl," said iida as soon as uraraka arrived and their place.

"I'm uraraka ochaco," introduce uraraka, "you are iida tenya, right?"

"Yes!" Replied iida.

"And you're midoriya deku-chan, right?" Said uraraka.

"D-deku?!" Shocked shizuku.

"Eh? But, during the fitness test, the bot named bakugou calles you deku," replied uraraka.

"Umm... my real name is shizuku, but kacchan - i mean bakugou called me deku just to make fun of me," explain shizuku.

"An insult?" Said iida.

"Oh, is that right? I'm so sorry," said uraraka.

"I-it's okay," replied shizuku.

"But 'deku' sound like the japenese word for 'you can do it!'," said uraraka.

 _'You can do it...'_ thought shizuku with a smile.

"So I kind like it," continue uraraka.

"A-ah, well if that the case, you can call me that..." said midoriya with a blush and a shy smile.

"Kyaaaaa! You're so cuteeeeeeeeee!" Squiled uraraka and hug shizuku so tight, make shizuku can't breath.

"Midoriya-kun?!" Worried iida when he saw shizuku start to turning blue, "uraraka-kun! You're chocking her!"

"Nooo! Shizu-chan you're okay rightttt?!" Said uraraka.

"Y-yes," replied her.

And that's the start for shizuku's friendship in her highschool life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hiya, long time no see ~**

 **I know It's been a long time.**

 **But rest assured I will be finishing this story and the other one too**

 **I just been busy with work actually, sometimes I forgot to write because the hectic schedule.**

 **Hemm.. I need some advice tho, should I quit from my job that I don't really like and searching for a new work that I like the most or stay in my job right now?**

 **Hope you guys enjoying this chapter ^^**

 **See you in next chapter ~~**


End file.
